


Ice

by ReadingBennie



Series: Ben and Maggie [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBennie/pseuds/ReadingBennie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict does the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

“I hate Tom. And Juno. And Adelaide.”

I choked back a laugh. “No you don’t. Not really.”

“No, I do. I really, really do.”

“Ben, darling, it’s just ice water.”

“But it’s COLD.” Ben huffed and threw himself down onto the bed. “I don’t wanna do it.” 

He pressed his face into my stomach, the fabric of my sleep shirt muffling his voice.

“Oh, poor baby.” I cooed, carding my fingers through his soft curls. “But you should really do it. You are an ambassador for MND, and think of it this way: the challenge is to raise awareness for ALS/MND and with the fanbase that you have and how loving and generous they’ve proven themselves to be in the past… Think of how much money could be raised!”

Ben grunted a response. I couldn’t quite make it out so I pressed on. 

“Plus,” I added, giving a slight tug to his hair, feeling Ben’s moan vibrate through me, “the warming up bit afterwards is the best part.”

Ben sat up and looked me in the eyes.

“Fine. If I do it, then you have to do it. Think of this as your official nomination.” 

“Well, looks like I ‘ll have to do it more than once, seeing as my best friend nominated me this morning. Those are the rules after all, get nominated more than once, complete the challenge more than once.” 

The look on his face was priceless. 

**********************************

It happened on the one rare week that Ben and I had off together.

When I caught wind of the fact that Ben had contacted Adam to help film the challenge, I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. Leave it Ben to go all out for something that would take less than a minute (or exactly a minute if you factor in time for waffling). With all the effort that went into planning the video, one would have thought that the result would have been a feature length film. Nonetheless, their little “storyboard” left me in tears.

Now, watching them plan the thing was hilarious in and of itself, but watching them film it? Pure gold.

***************************************************************************************************

“Bring on the bucket.” Ben braced himself. I had to bite the towel I was holding to keep my laughter at bay as the icy cold water (I had personally filled the bucket, ensuring that it would be positively freezing) hit him, my silly muppet of a boyfriend shouting out.

He took a moment and made his nominations. Kylie Minogue, of course he’d nominate Kylie Minogue. Adam signaled cut and Ben jumped off the bench, rushing towards the towel in my open arms. 

“Oh, god. Oh god. It’s bloody fucking cold!” Ben’s teeth chattered. “What the hell did you do to the water? Ship it in from the arctic!?”

“Hush up, you big baby.” I rubbed the towel over his hair and down his arms, the friction warming him up. “You won’t know what really cold water is until you do the Polar Bear Plunge in subzero temperatures in central Minnesota. THAT is cold water.” 

“Can I call it quits? Do I really have to go through with all the other times?” Ben started to pull the puppy dog face. 

“Yes. It wouldn’t be fair to Adam to send him home after how hard you worked on planning this.” 

“But… Fine.”

Adam signaled him to get moving inside to film the next part and I let him go. 

“Oh god. So cold. Shower need shower.” 

Oh just wait until he feels the water in the next bucket….

“What are you doing in he..NOGuuuuuuh! FUCKING TITS WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO BLOODY COLD!?” 

****************************************************************************************************

By the end of the day, Ben had been drenched a total of ten times; six of those where video quality, the other four were the result of giving buckets of cold water to your mates to pour on you. 

I’d just finished filling the soaker tub when I heard Ben come squelching up the stairs. 

“Ben…Why didn’t you strip in the mudroom? You’re getting water everywhere!”

He gave a little whimper. “I’m positive that I’ve a puddle of water trapped in my pants. And I thought I’d strip in the shower to avoid flooding the floor.”

“What? Haha, you silly maaaaaaa-!!!” I was cut off as a huge wave of cold water hit my face. “Jesus Christ, Ben! What the hell?”

I looked up at him, stripped down to his pants, that big, boyish smile on his face. 

“Darling, you did say that warming up was the best part… Now we can warm up together.”

**Author's Note:**

> MERP! 
> 
> OMG. 
> 
> So I finally worked up some courage to post some of my silly little fictions! 
> 
> Here's to my first. It's rough. But... Idk. I kind of like it.


End file.
